


【Omega 调教室】您好，欢迎光临！

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom, sp - Fandom, spank - Fandom, 调教 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Summary: 您好，感谢您在这一个明媚阳光的下午来到了本调教室。我记得您预约的是“参观房间”的服务是吧？非常好，我相信您会为您的选择感到满意的。我们总共有8个房间，各不相同，等会儿会按照您的问卷回答给您分配房间的。在您走进我们的房间前，介于您可能是第一次来，我们想要与您介绍一下我们这个机构。本调教室旨在管教那些不听话，调皮捣弹的Omega们。在当今社会里，Omega无条件服从Alpha是天经地义的事。不论是在职场上，学校里，还是婚姻恋爱中，Alpha的天职就是保护和管教Omega。因此当有一些Alpha不知道如何调教他们的Omega，或者有些Omega实在过于顽劣时，便会将他们家的Omega送到本调教室。我们是本市唯一持有合法认证的Omega 调教室。我们的职责，就是让那些Omega们受到教训，绝对不敢再不服从他们的Alpha。对于促进AO关系的和谐，让不服从的Omega听话，我们绝对是这个领域的专家。现在，在您走进房间之前，请您填写一张表单，我们会参考这个表单，为您安排最适合的房间。





	【Omega 调教室】您好，欢迎光临！

1\. 方法一 （海外）（推荐）(如果打不开的话，可以复制链接，在浏览器打开)

<https://www.fyrebox.com/play/quiz_mL3BJgRRn>

2\. 方法二 （国内）

<https://www.wenjuan.com/s/6vEvauV/>

3\. 方法三 （海外国内通用）

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286817>


End file.
